Letters to truth
by Luciangrl
Summary: Ghostwriter just gave Danny a huge favor and demands an accurate account from the young halfa as thanks. This is from Danny's point of view, post disasteroid told as if he changed some things.


This is my take on a dark songfic, I really wanted to capture the dark side I love about this fandom first fic on this site hope you enjoy! I don't own danny phantom

 **Young Danny Fenton he was just 14**

I had a complicated life, was 14ish, never did have the most reliable idea of my age, average grades, and 2 friends that were more like family.

 **When his parents built a very strange machine**

My parents were always building or testing something always growing never stopping. They cared, in the times between big ideas or discoveries but…

 **It was designed to view a world unseen**

The Ghost zone, another dimension, a literal flip side to our reality, they've been toying with it for over a decade, probably longer. They were obsessed.

 **He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom**

I remember this clearly like a story to tell yet I remember it in pieces, how my life fell apart behind my masquerade

 **When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit**

I was more than relieved but also curious. They weren't acting like they normally did when an invention failed, no yelling, no elaborate contingencies they didn't even remember to go shopping. The emergency Ham was long gone in the blind panic of finishing the portal and Jazz was obliviously working with tunnel vision on some honors project. After 4 days of my confusion and dwindling appetite at lunch, Sam demanded to see the thing. Tucker, of course, came along he was worried, though I didn't notice. After a while just hanging out in my room we Sam's curiosity got the better of all of us and hey if my parents were actually quitting what could be the harm?

 **Then Danny took a look inside of it**

We ventured down to the lab as a group, in the short amount of time it had remained largely deserted and untouched. Mom and dad finally decided to go out before Sam and Tucker arrived so the place was ours. The lab always fascinated me, even now I childishly compare it to NASA and mad science labs. But I'm not recklessly I have just as many bad memories down here, me and jazz both do. Sam and Tucker knew only bits and pieces of my childhood, they didn't know then, what happened when they weren't around. They suspected Tucker denies this but I saw the looks he gave me when I slipped into my custom, Fenton jumpsuit, and the ones they pass each other when all but forcing extra food on me at lunchtime. The suspected the neglect but they didn't know.

I was curious, Sam was amazed, Tucker was one step away from fondling the technology. So I decided to get a picture, it was supposed to be harmless, hell Sam even gave me this vaguely gothic stylized logo, so I stepped inside

 **There was a great big flash**

But actually there were 2, the camera went off and I was looking in exactly the wrong place, I tripped. I landed on the on the switch. Those idiots put it on the inside. The machine sparked to life faster than anyone would have been able to react, let alone me the scrawny Fenton kid.

 **Everything just changed, His molecules got all rearranged**

I mostly remembered the pain, I died. It's that simple, but the electrical current also re-started my heart. I was exposed to ectoplasm, radiation, and high voltage electrical current. The ectoplasm infected my cells and the current that re-started my heart bonded it to my DNA. We didn't find this out for the longest time though, some of it was explained through interactions with my sudo-enemy Vlad. Some we learned from my allies in their frozen. But that's what happened to me, I was artificially made a half breed, my genetics effected as cleanly as if I was born that way.

 **When he first woke up he realized, he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes**

I woke up with a gasp on the floor, Tucker and Sam were horrified, they thought I was dead. My first thought was that I had been knocked unconscious, I wasn't out long, maybe 30 minutes but after waking up it took at LEAST that long to convince them I was OK. then Sam showed me a mirror, that alone shocked me enough that I change by accident. But hey at the time I didn't care, I was normal again. When I did change sam and tucker freaked out again but the relief was evident. And that was when the exhaustion hit, Sam pulled over a chair and Tucker helped me into it. Then we looked at the time, it was getting late, people would be back soon, tuck said the portal caused a brownout, we needed to get our story straight. So we did, nothing about the white hair, nothing about that form at all. We called my parents, well more accurately tucker did. He said there was had been an accident and he didn't know what to do. We had decided to hide the fact that I had been directly inside the portal. The story was that I tripped over something electrical, it went off and I blacked out. We hoped that this 'loose' electrical work was a believable story. The vaguely haphazard design certainly didn't hurt our credibility.

Maddie and Jack rushed home and found me out of it in the living room. Sam and Tucker were sent home. Mom and dad were genuine worries, I still smelled burnt, the way only someone who knows the sent of electricity can recognize. But when mom suggested the hospital something instinctual shouted no. So I claimed I was fine. I wanted to enjoy the rare fussiness of my scatterbrained parents, but I knew I needed time to process what had happened to me, so I said the magic words. It's working. Their eyes widened and there was a flurry of questions, how? What happened? What do I remember?! It Was Jazz who asked if I was ok while they rushed to the basement to see from themselves. I still wanted that time to myself but I welcomed the help upstairs, the crackers and Gingerale, and the note on my dresser saying I had already been called out of school for the day.

 **He could walk through walls, disappear and fly**

My powers came in over the next few weeks, inconsistently at first then it was like suddenly having new mussels or a new limb. The transformation was the first thing I could control. I would practice in my room and I came to realize what I had become, a ghost was my gut reaction but it didn't scare me. Then came the floating and intangibility, almost like a muscle spasm. It took me a while to realize that it was happening let alone gain control. The invisibility was probably around the same time but I noticed it almost last. See the thing is, it's subtle but you can feel intangibility, the weightlessness of floating at least in human form can be felt. You can't feel invisibility if you're not actively trying to.

My metabolism also kicked into overdrive, the more I used them the more evident it became. My family loves me. That's obvious, by the cookies on the counters and the bonding time, but they don't notice. They get busy, they forget, they don't see the problem with some things. We have family dinners but it is not something reliable, we aren't food insecure, yet, it's not uncommon to forget to go shopping or for the fridge to be cross contaminated. I'll never call Maddie and jack monsters, they aren't, they're just a nice version of oblivious. They were the type to believe that little ectoplasm wouldn't be harmful to a couple of kids. Sometimes I wonder who has a better understanding of its effects, my mother the ecto-biologist, or my sister jazz. Ectoplasm doesn't really affect me the same way anymore. Sam and Tucker had always been my safety net, but I never needed it more than in those first couple months. I could now eat as much as Tucker or my dad, but I still had low blood sugar.

 **He was much more unique than the other guys**

School became our base of operations, it was a safe zone, no-one questioned a teenager's appetite, 3 kids sitting together was overlooked. Hell, I was glad to be overlooked for once. And hey, revenge on dash made great practice.

It was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through

I had nearly 2 months between the accident as we called it and when my parents had stabilized the portal to there satisfaction. I remember my first fight with an ecto-pus. My parents had both visibly mellowed and become high strung simultaneously with the completion/stabilization of the portal. That day with my dad had been my first honest encounter with a ghost.

 **He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom**

I was 14. I really don't think people think on that enough. As I was encountering ghosts and re-learning how to control my own body I was somehow thrust into the role of ambassador and diplomat for a species I had only brief encounters and theories about. I wanted to protect my friends and play superhero I never intended to be important. The ghosts were hostile but at first, they also weren't very strong. It became a way to feel each other out. As they got stronger I rose to the occasion.

Then I was 15. I was shown futures unfathomable. That really stayed with me, dan, that name still can't stand that name. My parents caught on to the ghost 'problem' they started building bigger and better. I started learning that not all ghosts are malicious, but it was still safer for them to be in the zone. I gained allies, I gained actual enemies, hell, I gained jazz. Vlad and I came to an understanding, we fight, we play hero and villain, but he's safe. I realized that if he could be so different in one timeline maybe I was the one inventing his flaws. He started to gain perspective, and away from prying eyes pf even my closest confidants, we became allies. He'll never be my father, but Unkie Vlad holds more respect than many would assume.

 **….Danny Phantom**

I was 16 when I saved the world, gained my girlfriend was outted to my parents and lost my mentor. Tucker was made the mayor, I was idolized, hated, revered. It took me all of 2 months to convince clockwork to help me fix things.

Tucker stayed mayor, I never had the heart to deny him anything.

Sam stayed my girlfriend (Dani keeps screaming "called it")

My parents, now know my secret but they think I told them privately. They love me but they really don't understand the way I wish they did.

Vlad's back on earth he still has his money, but his time in space really put a lot into perspective for him. Sam and Tucker have come to a grudging acceptance of his mentorship of me.

The world's memory of me has been altered. There really wasn't any way around it. Danny Phantom is still the world's hero, but memories of my identity and Vlad's have been removed.

Valorie knows now, she's still not sure what to make of it.

I am 16 and I'm still figuring out my life

my parents are still neglectful but it's not malicious

My best friends are still my family

Jazz is at college but she's always up to date

We're all taking bets on Valorie and mayor Tuck

I may have responsibilities in both the 'zone and here but I'm working on it.

These days you'll find me at Vlad's or the mayor's house more than home, it's kinda nice having a tutor and enough time to relax. I don't miss school nearly as much, and malicious ghost attacks are more challenges than deathmatches these days.

Here lies my account of my existence, I hope its ok because I doubt I could ever repay this favor,

Thanks, Ghostwriter

Your friend,

Danny Fenton/Phantom

Protector of the earth and zone

Earned Heir to the Throne

Far Frozen's chooses one

P.S, will you ever tell me WHY clockwork insists my full total be on these things?

Hope you liked it! feel free to leave a comment or review!


End file.
